A control server may be used to configure software at a remote machine. In some cases, that software may be misconfigured. For example, due to errors in installing or configuring the software at the remote machine. Detecting that the software was misconfigured and repairing the misconfiguration may require a technician to visit the remote machine, costing time or money.